Adventure Withered Bonnie
Were you looking for Adventure Withered Bonnie's counterparts?: Adventure Bonnie, Adventure Nightmare Bonnie, Adventure Toy Bonnie or Adventure Springtrap? "Look into my eye!" - Withered Bonnie's loading message Withered Bonnie is a blue animatronic in FNAF world. He is one of the main antagonists of five nights in Freddy's 2, as one of the withered Animatronics. He is one of the many counterparts of Bonnie. Withered Bonnie is a blue and light blue rabbit animatronic, which is in a withered state. He has only arm and the cables are exposed. His face has been completely ripped, but keeps the lower jaw. Just has teeth on the lower, and red endoskeleton eyes, It also has two buttons on his torso and a somewhat colorless red bow tie. Withered Bonnie is a unlockable character, which the player gets by a encounter after a fight. If defeated, he joins the party. Withered Bonnie is a powerful, usable character until the end.Withered Bonnie is the best in-game grinder with his Eye Beam attack which is an extremely powerful attack that can sometimes land a critical hit.So when using Withered Bonnie,players should keep spamming the Eye Beam attack.This can lead to easy victories over common enemies but is slightly ill advised on bosses. Pizza Wheel is also a good attack that can be also spammed though later on in the game,players should avoid using Pizza Wheel unless needed because other characters should have better AOE skills that can do more damage than Pizza Wheel. Eventhough Eye Beam is a powerful skill,Unscrew 2 can be a quicker way to kill one tough enemy.Unscrew 2 is a black attack that has a 50% chance to instakill one enemy.Even if it does'nt one shot the target,it still does decent amount of damage so this attack is also worth giving a try! Withered Bonnie's attacks are: * -A red colored attack which does alot of damage and can sometimes land a critical hit. * - A red colored attack that damages multiple enemies. * - A black colored attack that damages one enemy and has a 50% chance to instakill one enemy get old bonnie Possible battle theme when fighting Withered Bonnie. *The real model of Withered Bonnie is a little different, because the edges of his bowtie are square in FNAF 2, but he has a normal Bowtie in FNAF world. **It is not known if Scott's change was on purpose. **Another change is that Withered Bonnie has half of his left arm. However in the canon series, his left arm is completely torn. This may be because the Adventure characters don't have shoulder pads. *His bio is referred to his red glowing eyes, which none of the other animatronics have. **It is also referred to one of his attacks: Eye Beam. **The quote is strikingly similar to the Ghost Rider's quote. Withered bonnie load.png|In a loading screen. WitheredBonniefnafworldwiki.png|Locked Icon. Wither bon.gif|Idle animation. 9ezqllg.png|Unlocked icon. Output fq8crp.gif|Withered Bonnie doing the Eye Beam attack. Character-select-jpg.jpg|Withered Bonnie on the Select Character adventure_withered_bonnie_full_body_by_joltgametravel-d9a6i5e.png|main body Fnafworld20.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the latest teaser Fnafworld update2.jpg|Withered Bonnie in Update 2 FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Red attack users Category:Black attack users Category:Adventure Characters Category:Ad.Bonnies Category:Protagonists Category:Withered